pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Cornwall
Bryan Waller Procter (21 November 1787 - 5 October 1874), who wrote as Barry Cornwall, was an English poet. Life Born at Leeds, Yorkshire, he was educated at Harrow School, where he had for contemporaries Lord Byron and Robert Peel. On leaving school he was placed in the office of a solicitor at Calne, Wiltshire, remaining there until about 1807, when he returned to London to study law. By the death of his father in 1816 he became possessed of a small property, and soon after entered into partnership with a solicitor; but in 1820 the partnership was dissolved, and he began to write under the pseudonym of "Barry Cornwall". After his marriage in 1824 to Miss Skepper, daughter of Mrs Basil Montague, he returned to his profession as a conveyancer, and was called to the bar in 1831. In the following year he was appointed, metropolitan commissioner of lunacy -- an appointment annually renewed until his election to the permanent commission constituted by the act of 1842. He resigned in 1861. Most of his verse was composed between 1815, when he began to contribute to the Literary Gazette, and 1823, or at latest 1832. His daughter, Adelaide Anne, was also a poet. His principal poetical works were: Dramatic Scenes and other Poems (1819), A Sicilian Story (1820), Marcian Colonna (1820), Mirandola, a tragedy performed at Covent Garden with Macready, Charles Kemble and Miss Foote in the leading parts (1821), The Flood of Thessaly (1823). and English Songs (1832). He was also the author of Effigies poetica (1824), Life of Edmund Kean (1835), Essays and Tales in Prose (1851), Charles Lamb; a Memoir (1866), and of memoirs of Ben Jonson and William Shakespeare for editions of their works. A posthumous autobiographical fragment with notes of his literary friends, of whom he had a wide range from William Lisle Bowles to Robert Browning, was published in 1877, with some additions by Coventry Patmore. Writing Charles Lamb gave the highest possible praise to his friend's Dramatic Sketches when he said that had he found them as anonymous manuscript in the Garrick Collection he would have had no hesitation about including them in his Dramatic Specimens. He was perhaps not an impartial critic. "Barry Cornwall's" songs have caught some notes from the Elizabethan and Cavalier lyrics, and blended them with others from the leading poets of his own time; and his dramatic fragments show a similar infusion of the early Victorian spirit into pre-Restoration forms and cadences. According to Wikipedia: "The results are varied, and lack unity, but they abound in pleasant touches, with here and there the flash of a higher, though casual, inspiration.""Bryan Procter, Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, Web, Oct. 9, 2011. Recognition Rather unknown outside Britain in his time and largely considered to be an imitator of greater romantic authors, Barry Cornwall nevertheless inspired Alexander Pushkin to some translations and imitations in 1830. Just hours before his last duel in 1837, Pushkin sent a collection by Cornwall to a fellow author, Mrs. Ishimova, suggesting that she should translate some poems selected by him. William Makepeace Thackeray dedicated Vanity Fair to "B.W. Procter." Publications *''An Autobiographical Fragment: With biographical notes'' (edited by Coventry Patmore). London: George Bell, 1877, See also * List of British poets References * Notes External links ;Poems * Barry Cornwall at PoemHunter (19 poems).. ;Books * *"Marcian Colonna: An Italian Tale; with Three Dramatic Scenes, and Other Poems", 1821, at Google Books. ;About *Barry Cornwall at Encyclopedia.com. Category:1787 births Category:1874 deaths Category:People from Leeds Category:English poets Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets